the_helmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Era
The Sixth Era in Urel's history is a time period of some five hundred years where the world was filled with constant war, chaos, and plague. The Sixth Era is often commonly called "The Era of Darkness". Timeline (All years are E.6) * 5 - King Roumos the Weak of the Kingdom of Gales suspiciously dies * 7 - Galesian Civil War begins - People arguing whether to save or end the monarchy * 7 - Richard II of the United Kingdoms of Camlera and North Gamsye (UK or UKCNG) declares danger to all Camlers travelling to Gales * 10 - Fres au-Gales becomes the first Auser of Gales and calls the end of the Civil War - Auser derives from the "Great", Powerful King Aug Braesh. * 10 - Auser Fres declares the Kingdom of Gales has ended and is now Greater Galesia * 11 - Auser Fres declares Romaguala belongs to Galesia and that his nation will take it back from the Kingdom of Spaccintina * 11 - Galesia invades the Romaguala region of Spaccintina * 12 - King Masino of Spaccintina declares war on Galesia * 12 - Galesian tanks roll into Romaguala from the Southern Galic Desert * 13 - Romagualan capital city of Garbara falls to Galesian forces * 13 - Masino calls for aid from the Two Kingdoms of Ladosia and Andella * 13 - Masino calls for aid from Carignia * 14 - Kingdom of Spaccintina, the Two Kingdoms of Ladosia and Andella, and Crignia form the Three Nations Pact * 14 - Three Nations Pact declares war on Galesia * 14 - Galesia pushes into East Resia and North Frisia * 14 - Auser Fres meets with Frisian King, Remol I, to discuss an alliance - Fres promises Frisia will regain North Frisia which they had lost during the Frisic Wars (E.5) * 14 - Frisia declares war on North Frisia and East Resia * 14 - Frisia begins to push south into Carignia * 14 - Three Nations Pact declares war on Frisia * 15 - Frisia invades Resia and then attacks North Frisia from the West * 15 - North Frisia falls to Frisia * 15 - Resia falls to Frisia, East Resia falls to Galesia * 15 - Galesian forces push into southern Akharia and southern East Kobald * 15 - King Richard II meets with East Kobald King, Ghamhakhdh VII. Richard II and Ghamhakhdh send an official statement to Auser Fres, threatening to invade his nation if he pushes above the 15th degree of latitude. * 15 - Auser Fres promises he just wants Romagaula and he will leave East Kobald alone * 16 - Galesia pushes more into Akharia and reaches the Strait of Akharia * 16 - King Obarn of Greater Kjala invades Wymekal * 16 - United Kingdoms threatens to invade Kjala if they move further into Wymekal * 16 - King Obarn gives his famous "They dare question us?!" speech * 16 - Battle of Sir Wymen's Day - entire army of Greater Kjala attacks Wymekal * 16 - United Kingdoms declares war on Kjala * 17 - King Obarn sends a milgraph to Auser Fres * 17 - Obarn and Fres meet at a bunker on Kjalic Doria and form the Double Army * 17 - Fres commands Galesian army to push into Southern Camleria * 17 - Obarn commands Kjala army to push farther south in Wymekal * 17 - House of Government of Wymekal flees to Wymeria * 17 - Wymekal falls to Greater Kjala * 17 - Fres' forces isolate a port city on the coast of Southern Camleria and begin air-raiding it (the Raid of Vfarv Delta) *